Meeting in the Middle
by Cayology
Summary: Three times Logan and Cammille "met in the middle".  The first was when they feel, the second was when they realized they were falling, and the third time thay landed. First BTR fanfic, so please don't be to harsh. T because I feel like it...


Meeting In the Middle

Three times Logan met Camille in the Middle.

**The First Time**

They were both flying through he air. Their sights set on the same goal: Get the beach ball! Why they wanted that beach ball so bad - they had no clue. Maybe it was the fact that they knew the other wanted it so they needed to have it. The beach ball floated in the middle of the pool, an equal distance on every side. Logan and Camille swam as fast as they could for that beach ball, both reaching it at the same time. Camille swiped the ball away from Logan and began to do a victory dance, the ball raised above her head when she felt the impact of a Minnesota Hockey player dive into her, causing them to flip over each other both still holding on to the ball.

They surfaced and wiped the water from their eyes, looked at each other and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Well. That was fun." Logan chuckled.

"Yah, we should definitely meet in the middle again sometime." Camille agreed, smiling at the stupidity of the event that had just taken place. "I have to practice my lines." She said before hoping out of the pool and walking back into the Palmwoods, stopping at the door to wave back at him.

Logan smiled stupidly to himself, and reached out to grab the beach ball only to find it gone. He looked around wildly for the beach ball he had fought over, and couldn't find it. Just then he felt something light bounce off his head. He beach ball landed right in front of him. Looking up he saw Camille standing on her balcony, she waved to him then walked back into her apartment, and shutting the deck door behind her.

That was the moment Logan realized he was falling in love with Camille. And he was falling fast.

**The Second Time**

Camille sat in her usual stop by the pool, staring at her script, hoping that if she stared long enough the role she was auditioning for would change. It wasn't by any means a bad script, in fact it was a fantastic script. The only problem was that it hit too close to home. Ellie, was a small town girl, who no one really liked because of her eccentric personality. One day this gorgeous guy comes to town and she falls madly in love with him, but of course he doesn't notice her until the spring talent show when she sings an amazing song and is instantly popular. Finally she and the guy are awarded Prom King and Queen, and while they dance together they kiss and live happily ever after.

There were lots of things in this Camille could relate to. No one liking her: check. Boy of dreams not noticing her: check. The rest of the movie though was just totally unrealistic. You couldn't just sing at a talent show and become instantly popular. The lame girl would never, in a million years be voted Prom Queen, and the absolutely amazing boy your head over heels for, never ends up falling for you. She should know, even though she was totally obvious about her feelings for Logan he didn't seem to catch on and obviously, didn't have feelings for her. _This is why I hate Hollywood. They install the fact in little girls heads that someday their Princes will come, when news flash, its not going to happen!_

"Hey Camille." Camille fell off her chair in surprise, picked herself up and saw who had been talking to her.

"Oh. Hey Logan." She said sitting back down and picking up her script trying not to look him in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked laying down in the chair beside her.

"Practicing my lines." She replied, wondering why he was asking.

"Do you want some help" He offered. Her heart began to swell, but she scolded her self, she shouldn't get her hopes up.

"Okay, yeah thanks." She answered, handing him her script. "I already know my lines, so you can have my script." She explained. "You'll be 'Perfect Guy'."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Perfect Guy? What kind of a name is that?" He snorted.

"They haven't named him yet." Camille told him.

"Oh okay," Logan cleared his throat and began, "Oh Ellie, you are so amazing."

"Me amazing! But I'm just plain old Ellie. No one likes me." She says, bringing fake tears to her eyes.

Logan reads the notes, and lifts up my chin. "How could you say that. Your the most beautiful girl in school, your talented, funny and I love you." Logan says as 'perfect guy'. My heart swoons pretending he was saying that to me and not Ellie.

"How can you love me, your so perfect and I'm so..." I trail off just like the script says, leaving Logan to say his line.

"You're perfect to me." Logan/ 'Perfect Guy' whispers. He looks down at the script and his eyes widen.

"It says 'meet in middle and kiss'" He reads from the notes in the script,

"We don't have to I mean-" I'm cut off as Logan's lips meet mine. I feel like I could fly. After a few seconds he pulls away, and smiles at me.

"Wow." I sigh.

"Camille, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asks looking me in the eyes.

I look at him for a moment before leaping on him and screaming, "YEEEEESSS!"

**Third Time**

7 years later:

After being on Tour with Big Time Rush for five months, all Logan wanted was to see Camille. For the last seven years they had been inseparable, and being gone from her for five months had been the worse thing in his life. The tour had been amazing, but it had been hard to enjoy with out her there. The tour had helped him realize that he never wanted to be separated from Camille again, that was why he was going to propose. He had been toying with the idea for about a year, but had finally decided that 21 was too young to be married. Then he decided to screw that and finally ask her to marry him.

The band was returning a few days early, so Camille didn't know he was coming home. He had it all planned out, as soon as the plane landed he would call her and have her meet him at Ground Coffee House, exactly half way between her apartment and the airport. The rest would be history.

When the plane landed, Logan was off the plane before his friends had even got their carry-on's. Inside the Airport, Logan wasted no time in calling his girlfriend. All went as planed and she agreed to meet him halfway.

Logan got everyone inside the "Big Time Rush Mobile" in no time, and was soon racing through L.A To the Coffee shop. When they finally arrived Logan saw Camille through the window. She looked as beautiful as ever, sitting in a comfy looking booth. He jumped from the car, telling them he would only be a few minutes and to stay inside. As they were his best friends, they denied his request and followed him into the quaint Coffee House.

The moment she saw him she jumped from her seat and tackled him in a hug. They hugged for what seemed like forever, but when they finally pulled away, it still didn't feel like enough time.

"I Missed you so much." She said pulling him into another hug.

"I missed you too." He whispered into her ear. "Will you marry me?"

She stiffened and pulled away. "What did you say?" She asked quietly wondering if what she had heard was correct.

"Will you marry me Camille." Said Logan once more before taking one knee and opening a velvet blue box.

This time when Camille tackled him she succeeded in knocking him to the floor.

"Yes yes yes, a hundred times YES!" She squealed.

He laughed and, pulled the diamond ring out of its box and slid it onto her finger.

They both leaned in and met in the middle once more to share their first kiss as an engaged couple.


End file.
